Greater Nemesis
by Maramishimo
Summary: After hearing rumors of a zombie uprising in London, Claire Redfield heads to the scene to get to the bottom of it. She is shocked to find that it is more than zombies plaguing the city. It will take her and Leon Kennedy to get to the bottom of this.
1. Demons!

Claire Redfield vaulted over an overturned table, her long hair flowing as she ducked behind it. Loud gurgling and moaning sounds emanated from the hallway she'd just escaped. She couldn't believe she'd caught up to her brother and he disappeared again.

"_Sorry to cut this short sis, but S.T.A.R.S has me lined up for another mission," he had said. And he was gone._

That jerk. She thought to herself. After all that I went through to save him he decides to just leave me. She reloaded her two submachine guns. She jumped from behind the table and unleashed a fury of bullets toward oncoming zombies. She releases the clips from the guns and reloads them.

Soon a big zombie bursts through the door in front of her. She proceeds to fire at the huge creature until she runs out of bullets. The creature continues to move toward her, unaffected by the bullets. It growled ominously.

"This is not a zombie," she said to herself.

"That's where you're right, Redfield," a male voice said from behind her, holding an odd, almost futuristic gun in his hand. He aimed it forward and fire a laser the creature. The creature tries to continue toward the two, but soon falls to the floor. "More of that Plaga mess."

Claire looked at him, it was Leon Kennedy. "Leon, it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, this reunion'd be better if not for these circumstances." He looked at the zombies. "This is odd. These zombies have been injected with the virus and the Plaga samples." He tapped her shoulder, "let's get outta here, Redfield."

Leon led her toward the hallway in which he entered. It had been a longtime since Claire last seen Leon, last time they had communicated they were escaping Raccoon City. She'd not known what happened to him afterward, nor did he of her.

"What're you doing here, in London?" Leon asked.

"Tracking down whomever has the virus," she answered, "I heard they'd come here." They both turned a corner and headed out of the building. "What about you."

"I'm a U.S. Operative now," Leon said. They both hid in some shadows as Plaga injected zombies walked by. "I had to save the president's daughter from this guy that looked like Napoleon." They continued onward into the night. "He injected both myself and Ashley with the virus, we found the cure though, so no worries, Redfield."

To be honest she wasn't worried at all around Leon. She viewed Leon as a best friend, a brother even.

"And I know who probably did this too," Leon said.

"Really?Who?" Claire inquired.

"Ada Wong and Albert Wesker."

"No way."

"It's true, Ada snatched the last of the Plaga sample and U.S. Intel reported that she'd had strong communication with Wesker while on the island, I'd only come to the conclusion that they'd done this."

"Leon," a voice rang in Leon's earpiece. "Yes, what is it?"

"Reading's show something approaching you, it's neither Plaga nor zombie, or a hybrid."

"What is it?" Claire asked, as Leon stared off into the darkness.

"I see it," Leon responded. "Is that a Grim Reaper?"

A large cloak flowed behind a skeleton as it walked toward them, holding a huge scythe. Claire aimed her weapon but Leon pulled her arm down stating that the noise would alert the Plagas. Smaller versions of the larger Grime Reaper emerge around them.

"Shit, we're surrounded."

A silver haired man, with glowing gauntlets and boots and a sword, jumped into the fray. He punched two of the smaller reapers in their faces, and uppercutted another. He drew two pistols, which he called Ebony & Ivory, and began firing at the other ones, not aware—or concerned—with the Plagas. He drew his sword from his back, the gauntlets and boots disappearing, and swung it at the creatures.

The large Grim Reaper lunged toward the man's back. He turned to the Reaper and jumped onto its head to jump higher. He flipped into a dive toward the reaper, and launched his sword into the Reaper. It shrieked deafeningly as he landed into the sword, pushing it farther into the beings head. The Reaper disappeared leaving its cloak. The others also disappeared.

"What was that?" Leon asked the man as he put the sword onto his back. "Those weren't Plagas were they?"

"What's a Plaga," the man asked. He put his guns back into their holsters. "This place is dangerous for mortals, ya know."

"Mor--" Claire said, "who are you?"

"Name's Dante," the man said walking toward the two. "You should get outta here, 'less you want more of those demons to find you and execute you." Dante walked off into the darkness, leaving the two stunned.

"He's right, if the demons don't get us," Claire said, "the zombies or the Plagas will."

They ran further into the darkness. They found a hiding spot in an evacuated restaurant. They sat at the only standing table. As they sat, Leon handed Claire some ammo. There was a long silence after Claire reloaded her guns.

"Demons," Leon said after awhile. "He was kidding, right?"

"I dunno," Claire responded. "But, we've seen weirder." Leon's radio begins whir loudly. "You gonna answer that?"

"Leon Kennedy," Leon answered.

"Leon, we've got a mission for you," the voice rang. "Seems, the government is in pursuit of someone who has escaped to London, find him, and bring him back. Out."

"That's a good lead to bank on," Claire said.


	2. Great, Driving Zombies

Claire and Leon both got up from their seats, after deciding that idling in the restaurant any longer would be hazardous. They wondered who else could possibly be in Paris, and for what reason. The United Nations evacuated Paris completely after the virus was unleashed. Then there was the Plaga samples, how was distribution done so quickly—Leon had just left Ada only 1 year ago. And to make matters worse there were demons and some crazed madman from the States there as well. And their only retaliation to defeating the demons was Dante, who'd left them.

"Let's hurry," Leon said, "we'll go out the back."

The door to the restaurant burst open, Plagas swarming in. "Get them!" one shouted in French. Claire turned as they were about to enter the kitchen to see them. Leon drew an Incendiary Grenade. Leon tossed the grenade into the center of the oncoming beings and flames engulfed them. They both dashed through the back door, entering an alley. Claire spotted a motorcycle with a side car at the end of the alley. She ran toward it, Leon jogged behind.

The sound of a trash can hitting the ground echoed through the alley. Claire spun to find Leon being grabbed by a Plaga—he'd knocked down the trash can by accident—he was struggling to break free. Claire drew her gun and aimed at the Plaga's head. The creature's head moved toward Leon's neck slowly. With a loud bang, a bullet flew from Claire's pistol and found it's mark in the monster's forehead—it's head flew back and a worm-like parasite shot from the neck.

"Ugh!"

Leon turned, grabbed the parasite and hacked it out of the neck with his knife. He tossed the remains into the trash can. Leon got onto the motorcycle and Claire got into the sidecar. Leon looked around for the key but it wasn't present.

"I know how to hot wire these things," Claire said and she proceeded. Leon laughed, gave her the thumbs up and they were off. "I have a question!"

"Shoot!" Leon shouted over the winds and the motorcycle's engine.

"Can Plagas drive?"

"Well--" He was interrupted by the sound of more motorcycles. They both turned to see 5 Plagas riding motorcycles behind them. "You cannot be serious." He looked at Claire. "Go through my cache, there should be a 'typewriter' in it."

Claire looked at him. He has a typewriter in his weapons cache? She shrugged went through his weapons cache, which was next to her, and found a Chicago Typewriter. "Oooh, cool!"

"No time to marvel!" Leon shouted. "SHOOT!"

"Oh, right." Claire stood enough to be safe but enough to be able to fire the machine gun. She aimed calmly at the first and fired at the motorcycle instead of the Plaga. Firing the gun was exhilarating and the recoil kind of caught her off guard. The motorcycle exploded sending the Plaga to the asphalt. She turned to the others and did the same.

To Claire's surprise a Plaga came up alongside their motorcycle, too close for Claire to fire the gun. Leon quickly pulled out a grenade and threw it into the Plaga's side car. He counted down:

"5

4

3

2"

He turned sharply, around a corner, and the grenade exploded, "1." Claire put the typewriter back into the cache.

"That was a great weapon." She sat back down. She noticed something standing in the street. "What's that?" But before they could figure what it was, they blacked out.

"I'm just saying, I don't understand why we're letting HIM make our decisions," Ada complained. "I mean we don't even know him."

"But he knows us," Wesker responded.

"We've never seen him, his method of communication is rather, odd."

"It doesn't matter, we'll make him think he's giving us orders for the time being, then, when he least expects it," Wesker pounds his fist to his palm,"BAM we get him."

They were both sitting at a dining table, a bottle of wine in the center. Ada looked at the walls, her face distorted as if she were bottling something.

"What is it, Wong?"

"This guy you trust is a mad-scientist, mad-scientists are not to be trusted," Ada shouted. "Not to mention, what he plans to do with those Plaga samples you decided to leave in his lab!"

"Calm down, Wong," Wesker said. "I know what I'm doing. I'm creating the most powerful monster in the world and to do that I have to enlist the help of any third-party there is." He sipped some of the wine in his glass. "Look, Ada, if you don't trust him, all I ask is that you trust me." He looked in her direction, but she couldn't see his eyes through his glassed, "do you trust me."

"Yeah, I trust you, Wesker."

"Cheers," he stated holding his glass forward then drinking again.

Claire woke up to find demons and Plagas fighting one another. She slowly looked around, someone—or something—had dragged her into a dark room, filled with skeletons and the rancid smell of rotting meat. But it wasn't cow meat, it was rotting human flesh that stank up the room. She get to her knees and bugs crawled around the area she'd laid. The demons stopped fighting each other and eyed Claire as she moved. She stopped abruptly, but it was too late—the creatures attacked.


	3. Dante Retreats?

The Reapers attacked first. Claire rolled to the left, drew her pistol and aimed at the Reapers, firing shots to their torso's. The Reapers shook their heads eerily as they continued to attack Claire. She back flipped quickly, landed crouched to one knee and fired some more. The Reaper's evaded the bullets. The Plagas began to get bored and decided to attack as well.

The Plagas proceeded toward Claire as she fired at the Reapers. She realized her bullets weren't working on the demons and ran toward one of the reapers. She grabbed it's scythe and swung it as hard as possible, almost unable to bear the weight. She was glad that these were the smaller reapers with the smaller scythes and not the larger ones. She thrust the back end of the scythe behind her, piercing a Plagas stomach. She took out her pistol, aimed it at the Plagas head and fired. Claire readied the scythe as the Plagas and Reapers attacked.

Oh! I have an Incendiary Grenade! As the pounced toward her she used the scythe to vault upward and tossed the grenade into the dog pile of creatures and it engulfed them in large flames, each shrieking—or groaning—in unison. Claire landed in a patch of ground not covered in flame, quick stepping from the flames.

The flames had lit the room a bit—and contributed some more rotten flesh scent. It seemed she was in a dungeon of sorts. She reloaded her gun and proceeded to the only door leading out. The door led to stairs which led to a hallway, and she realized she was in a castle.

What am I doing here? She continued along the red carpet strewn on the floor. Where's Leon? The laughter of a female echoed through the castle halls, startling Claire. She readied her gun as she slowly shuffled down the hall.

"Whatcha gonna do with that pea-shooter, eh?" the female voice asked. Claire looked around and continued. "I'm in the throne room," she contributed.

Claire headed to the throne room to find a woman sitting there. She had long, flowing black hair, pale white skin, and breasts the size of watermelons, trying to escape from a black leather suit. The woman bit the tip of her fingers.

"I was hoping they'd kill you," she said. "So I'd have your wonderful youth all to m'self." She got to her feet. "It's too bad though, now I must do my own dirty work."

She floated toward Claire with phenomenal speed. She grabbed Claire around the neck with both hands, laughing maniacally, floating toward the ceiling. Claire's breathing became labored as a bright light emanates from her mouth.

"Hands off the girl," Dante said. He jumped from the wall and fired two shots to her forehead. The woman dropped Claire, but Dante lands and catches her. He sets her down.

"You dare stop me," the woman shouted. "For your girlfriend!"

This must be the demon Mary and Trish were telling me about. "OK, I'll finish you off here and now, and head back home, demon."

"You cannot harm me, Son of Sparda," she said.

"Someone needs to do their homework on the Son of Sparda." Dante concentrates and is soon surrounded by a mysterious aura. He draws his sword—Rebellion--and jumps toward the demon, slashing at her neck. The attack creates a bloody gash, but it is quickly healed.

"Told you," she said.

Dante switched to using the Beowulf equipment. He jumped toward the demon and pounds her in the jaw. He pulls his leg over his head and kicks her to the ground. He landed next to her body. She floated up onto her feet. He jabbed her in the stomach and then the face, causing her to slide backward along th ground. Dante floated toward her with intense speed, then disappeared. Dante appeared behind her, punched her in the spine, causing her to bend over backward. Dante pounded her in the face, sending her head into the floor.

"I hope you had fun, because that's all the fun I'm letting you have." She grabbed his arm and launched him across the room, into a wall—his aura disappearing. As he got to his feet she pinned his throat to the wall. "I will have fun with your life force, Son of Sparda."

The Beowulf equipment disappeared and Dante reached for Ebony. He aimed it into her stomach and fired, causing her to let go. Dante jumped to the wall and used it to fly over her head and he rolled across the floor. She wheeled around and a reddish beam formed at her mouth.

Dante ran toward Claire and stood in front of her. He held his arms out and a purple guitar—Nevar—appeared in them. I hope I can remember how to do this. He played the guitar, calling forth bats. The demon fired a large beam at Dante, but the bats deflect the attack. Dante began to play a different tune and the bats surrounded him and Claire. When the bats dispersed Dante and Claire were gone.

"The Son of Sparda, retreating?" the demon said. "This is the best thing that could happen."

Dante and Claire appeared on the roof of an apartment building. Dante turned and looked at Claire who was still unconscious. This is why I only team up with someone who knows the ins and outs of demon hunting. Claire stirred. "Ah you're awake."

"Who was that?" Claire asked.

"Kinatara," Dante answered. "She's a demon that was once in league with Mundus, but that doesn't concern you." Claire got to her feet. "Where's your colleague?"

"I don't know, I was knocked unconscious and when I came to, I was in the castle."

"I see."

"So there are really demons here?" Claire asked.

"That and other monstrosities."

"You mean the zombies and Plagas."

"Theres more, and an even greater force contending them. This other force seems to be unstable, but if it causes me no trouble I will not contend with it."

"The Son of Sparda is here," Kinatara reported to Wesker and Ada.

"See, Ada? With the Plaga samples in this demon, she was able to withstand the attacks of the Son of Sparda, now think of how we can rule the world if we just make an entire breed."

"I guess so."

"I've got more orders for you," a mysterious voice rang from the darkness. Ada noted an clicking sound. It had to be their "boss."


End file.
